


Date Night

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Date Night, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jason’s sneaky, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: Jason was bored out of his mind, luckily he had just the thing to fix that.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this was for my girlfriend’s prompt of ‘Jaydick movie night but Jay can’t keep his hands to himself’. I loved it and this is what I wrote. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Non-Explicit Sex, and Language 
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Jason sighed for what felt like the millionth time as he leant back against the couch, holding back his groan of boredom. It was Friday night, and since it was his and Dick’s ‘date night’ and it was Dick’s turn to pick, they were currently watching ‘The Proposal’ for the thousandth time and Jason could only watch Ryan Reynolds make out with Sandra Bullock so many times before he wanted to go shoot something. So, what could he do? His boyfriend was currently wrapped up in his arms, basically sitting in his lap, and that’s when he began to form a plan.

Jason was bored and Dick was hot, so why not?

The younger smirked to himself, innocently pulling Dick closer as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. His predecessor smiled at him over his shoulder, sighing contently as he let his head fall back against his shoulder. It was so hard to try and contain his grin of victory. Step one; achieved. Jason waited a few moments before he pressed a kiss to his neck. Dick hummed, head tilting to the side automatically as he set his hands atop of Jason’s. The younger waited a few moments before pressing another kiss to his throat, then another and another until he was practically making out with his neck.

“Whatcha doin there, Jaybird?” Dick asked, amusement evident in his voice even after he gasped at a bite.

“Oh, nothing at all, Dickiebird” he murmured, continuing to kiss at his neck.

Dick moaned when his hand slid down his body, his back arching. Wow, it seemed Dick wasn’t going to put up any fight at all about interrupting their movie. Tilting his head further back, the acrobat captured his boyfriend’s lips in a kiss. It was wet and sloppy but it was enough to make Jason incredibly impatient and jump to step four out of five of his plan. Quickly, he stripped Dick of his clothes, and when the other only continued to kiss him he shed his own, only for Jason to go back to his neck and shoulder.

“Oh, s-shouldn’t we go to bed?” Dick asked breathlessly, words cutting out as he moaned, “Because I’m not about to let you-“

“Way ahead of you Dickie” he answered with a smirk, reaching behind a couch cushion and producing a bottle of lube. Dick stared at him and then the tube incredulously for a few seconds, before he burst out laughing.

“You fucking hid lube in my couch? Why?”

“Because I knew we’d end up watching some stupid chick flick and we’d end up fucking, I think ahead about these things” Jason mumbled, opening the bottle and covering his fingers intently as Dick frowned.

“Seriously? You know it’s my turn and-“

“Okay I’m literally about to shove my fingers in your ass so you can sit on my dick can we have this argument later?” Dick’s laugh tapered off into a moan as Jason, very impatiently, began preparing him.

“Yeah, oh, o-okay you’re right.”

“Course I am.”

“Don’t ruin this already.”

“The only thing that’ll ruin this is if one of the bat-heads walked in the front door.”

“Oh my god please don’t bring up the family while your fingers are in my ass.”

“Is this the only circumstance where I shouldn’t bring them up? Because it’s good to know these things.”

“Jason Peter Todd I’m about five seconds away from kicking you out and doing this myself so I don’t have to hear you talk.”

“Geez, that’s harsh.”

“Shut up and just let me ride you already.”

“Normally I'd argue with your tone but I think if I don’t fuck you like right now I might die.”

“Well, wouldn’t want that now would we?”

Dick grabbed his face and kissed him deeply before he could retort, though it didn’t stop him from trying, but Dick just shoved his tongue in his mouth and let Jason slip inside him. After that, there wasn’t very much talking. It wasn’t until much later as they were wrapped up in bed, Jason holding Dick close, until they spoke again.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They slipped into a comfortable silence, and right before Jason could drift off, Dick asked “Seriously though, where else in my apartment did you hide a whole fucking bottle of lube?”

“Dick I swear to god-“

“What?! I’m just curious!”

Jason kissed him to shut him up, and all Dick did was was smile before happily returning it.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the little ficlet I wrote for the prompt ‘Jaydick movie night but Jay can’t keep his hands to himself’.
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A PROMPT READ RULES BELOW:
> 
> I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, form various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. My girlfriend has been giving me prompts for my ships but now I’m accepting them from you guys. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), and Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks!
> 
> If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
